


Artwork: Personality Split

by Kazbaby



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Altered Mental States, Art, Digital Art, SGA Reverse Big Bang Challenge 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-01-26 01:59:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1670525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazbaby/pseuds/Kazbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An academic and a soldier, both are John Sheppard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Artwork: Personality Split

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Building Bridges](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1796143) by [imaginationhasnolimit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginationhasnolimit/pseuds/imaginationhasnolimit). 



> Artwork for the SGA Reverse Big Bang 2014.

Each image is scaled down for the post, they are actually larger if you save them.

  
There is more to John Sheppard than meets the eye.

Another view of the two sides of John Sheppard

Alternate copy of the one above, it was actually created first but I felt it needed more balance.


End file.
